Dislocated
by DarkHeart9397
Summary: Speedy gets injured while on a mission and Aqualad takes him back to the tower to heal him. What will ensue between "Unitard Guy" and "Robin" ;) Spaqua because there's never enough of them. Wrote by Dark Deviant.


"Take Speedy home Aqualad! You need to tend to his arm. Mas, Menos and I will stay here and wait for the police to pick up these losers," Bumblebee said as she watched Aqualad supporting the injured Speedy on their way into the tower. They were just in a fight with a new team of criminals that had just formed in Steel City. They were calling themselves the Anti-Titans and dressed as opposite of the Titans East. Speedy had been reaching behind him to pull out an arrow when one of the delinquents had snuck up behind him and yanked his arm backwards, pulling it out of its socket. Speedy had screamed, but he continued to fight until almost passing out from the pain. He was now limply leaning against Aqualad as he used the water to travel and get them to the tower faster.

"My arm, it's useless," Speedy whined pitifully as Aqualad kept him steady.

"Shh, it's okay Roy, I'm going to fix it for you." They arrived at the tower and Garth quickly picked the other boy up in his arms so they could get to the medbay quicker.

"No, put me down," Roy protested weakly as he was carried through the halls. Though he was subconsciously enjoying the warmth of Garth's chest against his, and the steady beat of his heart soothed him, making him almost forget the pain.

They reached the medbay quickly and Aqualad placed Speedy on the examining table and began assessing the damage. "Your arm needs to be popped back into place and and then you're going to need to wear a sling for a while. You can't do anything to risk it getting injured again. Before I do this, do you want any pain medication?"

Speedy's eyes widened for a second before he furiously shook his head 'no'. He then gritted his teeth to prepare for the pain to come. Aqualad grabbed Speedy's arm and braced his feet against the floor before quickly shoving it back into the socket. Roy heard the sickened pop and felt a wave of nausea roll over him as the intense pain hit. He breathed in deep and steady to try and get rid of the pain. Garth grabbed a sling from one of the medical supply closet and leaned forward to tie it around Roy's injured arm. As he leaned forward, Roy caught the fresh scent of his hair as he pulled in a deep breath. It was extremely soothing and, for some reason, Garth's closeness was helping to dull the pain.

When Garth was done tying the sling he leaned back and looked at Roy with a small smile. "Feel better?" Roy could feel his face growing warm and knew he was blushing.

"Yeah, uh, great thanks," he quickly looked away from those piercing, violet eyes wondering if those creeps did something to his brain too, not just his arm.

"I'm glad you're okay. I was worried when I heard you scream during the fight. I can't believe you tried to keep fighting. No wonder why you almost passed out," Aqualad said, brow furrowed in concern. 'Why won't he look at me,' he thought.

"Heh, well you know me. I can get pretty stubborn," Speedy smirked and looked at those bright eyes that seemed to stare into his very soul.

"You know what's funny?" Garth said, chuckling.

"What?"

"The guy who wrenched your arm out of its socket was the one that was dressed opposite of me," Aqualad smiled at the irony.

"Bet you wish it had been the real you to do it huh fish face?" Roy said smiling and playfully shoving the Atlantean with his good arm.

Garth laughed, "Actually, despite our differences, I would never want to hurt you that bad." Garth looked at Roy seriously, leaning towards him slightly. Roy leaned closer, feeling Garth's breath tickle his lip. They were mere millimeters apart, lips almost ready to caress, when the door to the medbay opened. The pair jumped away from each other, faces deep red, just as Bumblebee walked in.

"Hey, arrow boy, how are you holding up?"

"Great mostly fixed up!" Speedy said it a little too loudly.

"Yep, he should be good as new in a couple of weeks," the words tumbled out of Aqualad's mouth as he hurriedly put away the medical supplies.

Bumblebee raised an eyebrow at their odd behavior. Deciding not to question it right now, she simply narrowed her eyes in suspicion, backing out of the room saying, "Oh...kay...Well I brought pizza home, so if you guys are hungry you can come and get some." The two boys were left alone to ponder what had almost transpired between them before the interruption.

"So, was that...?" Roy started before he was interrupted by Garth.

"Look Roy, I like you. I have for a little while now. I don't expect you to reciprocate these feelings or even do anything about them, but I feel like I need to tell you, otherwise our friendship feels like a lie."

Roy looked at Garth, shocked at this sudden confession. "I thought you hated me."

"I could never..." Garth was stopped mid sentence as Roy grabbed him behind the neck, pulling him closer and pressing their lips together. The kiss was sweet and chaste. It didn't last long, but both boys felt that often talked about spark as their lips connected, though it was more like an explosion going off inside their heads. They pulled their lips away from each other, but kept their foreheads pressed together, savoring this intimate, yet innocent, moment. Soft smiles played on their faces as they thought of what this meant for their relationship. Somehow they formed a silent agreement that this did indeed mean they were a couple.

Soon enough, Roy's stomach growled, interrupting their perfect moment. Garth laughed as Roy glared down at his stomach. "Come on unitard guy, let's go eat. I'm starving."

"Sure thing Robin," they both stopped and glared at each other before bursting out laughing about the nicknames and walking down to get some pizza.


End file.
